Domino Effect
by brunettebeachbabe
Summary: Katniss & Peeta have moved on and now the games are only a memory. They've started a new life with two kids and everything seems pretty good, until some bad news comes their way. Can they handle it? Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's beachgiirl91 but I had to make another account because I forgot my password to my other account. Anyways I'll be re-posting all my stories with some minor changes with spelling and I didn't really like where I was headed so I might change that! Anyways the first few chapters will be the same. Enjoy! Oh and please tell your friends! Review too because if I don't get feedback I won't know what to do and I love taking some of your ideas and incorporating them into my stories! Oh and I'll tell you what chapters I'll be modifying .**

**Chapter 1 – An Uninvited Guest **

As I walked home I could smell the bread and pastries as I passed the bakery. My stomach growls and I try to keep walking but my legs feel weak and I collapse to the ground. I need food, not only for my mother, but also for my little sister, Prim. The smell draws me in closer and I start digging through it for scraps when a shrill voice yells at me to move on and I obey. A few feet further down the road I stop and a tear fills the corner of my eyes as I think of my family and how we will all starve, but at that moment the same voice that was just yelling at me seemed to have another reason to speak. The back door of the bakery opened and a little blonde boy walks out with a loaf of bread. As he gets closer to me he throws the loaf and runs back inside. Then I remember seeing what seemed to be a bruise on the side of this face forming a black and blue mark, but for whatever just happened, I'm eternally grateful for what had just happened. Next thing I know its some years later at the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games and Prim, my little sister just became a tribute. Before I know what to do with myself I volunteer in her place. Effie then reads the boy tribute that is Peeta Mellark, he was the boy who gave me the bread when I was younger. Now, I'm in the arena and I stand before Rue, helplessly entangled in a net. Her eyes look at me and I sense it as a call for help but I have no clue how to, I'm paralyzed. Then a spear goes through her. I start screaming and then I feel arms around me, trying to calm me. Peeta. This has been my fifth nightmare in a row. It's truly amazing how I've been getting enough sleep.

"Shh, its alright Kat." Peeta whispers into my ear as he hugs me tightly, trying his best to comfort me, "You'll wake the kids."

"Mom?" Asks Klarissa, my beautiful daughter who is thirteen years of age. "Are you alright? I heard you screaming again…" She mentions standing in the doorway of our bedroom. Unable to speak Peeta reads my mind and answers for me, "Your mother just had a bad dream, just go to bed before you wake your brother." Apparently it's too late because I see my eleven-year-old son, Teagon trying to hide behind Klarissa. Peeta removes himself from the bed and then picks up the kids and puts them in bed with us. It's a calming night so everyone's asleep but me. I start to doze off, as there's a sudden knock at the door. I try to get out of bed without disturbing anyone but I guess I failed when Peeta picks up his head and asks "Katniss?" He sounds funny when he's half asleep.

"Someone's at the door." I reply as I tiptoe to the door, careful to not wake up anyone else. I turn back for a second to see him out cold lying next to his son who resembles him oh so much. I smile to myself as I open the door.

"You." I say quickly and coldly, "What do you want?" All the joy and happiness that I had collected over the years have left my body as I stand there staring at what could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Bad News and Worse Luck **

"Can I at least come in?" The voice booms to me and then echoes around the room.

"No." I snap back quickly and try to shut the door, memories of the past flooding my brain once again, "I thought once you left you were gone for good."

"I'm not here for you Katniss, I know I lost you a long time ago." Gale retorts, "But I have news from the capitol and they thought you should be told by someone who you know." This sentence suddenly catches my attention. Pulling the door open a little more I just stare at him.

"Katniss who is it?" Peeta asks as he shuffles out of the bedroom. As he sees who it is his jaw tightens and his eyes flare with fury. "What do you want?" He finally manages to get out. I now feel secure as Peeta wraps his arms around me from behind.

"You must believe me that this is news you should know before it goes public." Gale blabbers on. Peeta must sense some honesty in what Gale is saying because the next thing I know all three of us are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for one of us to speak up. Katniss keep quiet I tell myself because knowing me and my temper I tend to get myself into quite a lot of trouble.

"Gale." Peeta finally breaks the silence, "Why are you back here?"

"Because something important has happened in the capitol and it deeply affects you two." He says with all seriousness.

"You're not here for Katniss?" He asks maybe a little confused.

"No I came here to warn you for what is to come." He says. I finally sense the need to speak up and get this out of him so I do.

"Gale we know you came here all the way from the capitol or wherever but just tell us what already! I'm sick of all this back and forth stuff!" I snap to him. Peeta reaches for my hand.

"Baby why don't you just go back to bed? I can talk to Gale about this alone if that's okay." He looks over at Gale and Gale gives him an approving look. I get up and head towards bed and once I lay down next to my two angels everything seems to be okay again. I cuddle with the warm blankets as a substitute like I usually do when Peeta isn't here… but he is. He's in the next room over with Gale. The boy who I thought I had feelings for but then I could never forgive him for what he did. I manage to finally sleep and when I wake myself its around 9 A.M. I figure that Peeta has taken the kids to school already because I was sleeping and he didn't want to wake me. I pull myself out of the bed and then I find him sitting by the window in our living room. He looks like he got no sleep. Maybe him and Gale got into it? Who knows what happened.

"Peeta?" I ask quietly. He seems to be in deep thought so I say his name again trying to get his attention but there's no success.

"Katniss." He finally answers me, but without turning around to face me. He seems to be focusing on the window that is towards the Seam. I go over and rub his back trying to make him a little less tense. This isn't like him. We continue like this for a few more minutes but then I guess he finally decides we've been in silence too long.

"The Hunger Games." He says.

"What about them babe?" I respond quickly hoping to get an immediate answer.

"Their starting again." He can barely manage to get this sentence out.

"What?" I ask, shocked. I can barely process this through my mind. "Is that why Gale was here last night?" I ask.

"Part of it…" He responds. Peeta seems to be coming back to me now. Thank god.

"What was the other part?" I ask calmly, cuddling with him. Part of me can feel him tense up and he does not want to tell me but I make him either way.

"Gale said that they are going to bring the Hunger Games back because the districts seem to be getting out of hand and they don't like that. Oh and also that since you were pretty much the reason for the rebellion, our kids have a higher chance of getting picked at the reaping." He stammers out to me. I look to him and he looks relieved that he finally told me about this. My eyes fill with tears and I can't help but crying.

"Peeta they can't do this can they?" I sob into his chest.

"I'm afraid they can. Gale explained to me that the government has the power to bring back the games if they feel the districts are getting out of line and he also mentioned that this is how many people in the capitol feel so their bringing it back." He says all in one breath. Now I look up at him and see a tear roll down his cheek. We both lay down on the couch and manage to catch up on our sleep.

"Dad? Mom?" Teagan asks as he shakes us awake, "What's the Hunger Games?" We look at each other in disbelief and that's when I see my little angel walk through the door with Effie who I haven't seen in years.

"Katniss, Peeta, it looks like your going to be mentors." She says excitedly, "Oh and be ready for the reaping in a week!" She scurries off in those heels that I still have no clue how she walks and doesn't fall. Preparation! We have to prepare! I hear as Effie runs down the street. That lady truly does amaze me.

"Peeta, were about to mentor our only two children for The Hunger Games… teach them to defend and kill… teach them and hope they come back." I say finally getting the fact that there back. The Hunger Games. I can only mentally prepare myself for what lies ahead of Peeta, my children, and me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor **

"Mom?" The kids both ask in unison, "What did that weird lady mean by you get to be mentors?" I can barely speak so again Peeta, my wonderful husband comes to my rescue. He walks over to them and guides them to the couch where I currently reside. I knew that we had to tell our kids about the Hunger Games but I never in a million years would've thought it would've been in this fashion. He sits facing not sure what to say or how to start so now it's my turn to save him.

"Kids, you've heard of the Hunger Games before right?" I ask out of nowhere. I look over to meet Peetas glance and he nods so I take that as approval so I continue, "You know how your father and I were in them… Two times actually." I end there for now to see what the kids have to say about this. There's a dead awkward silence until my brave little warrior decides to speak up.

"We learned that they used to take a boy and a girl from each district and put them in an arena to battle until only one was left alive." He finished off.

"Okay and do you know why they used to do that?" I ask him hoping that he would know the answer; after all he is a bright guy just like his father. He doesn't speak up but Klarissa does.

"It was to show that the capitol had control of everything that happens in Panem after district 13 had rebelled… then they were destroyed…" She answers quickly but quietly and not looking at anything but her shoes. Right now I am at a loss for words so Peeta picks up right where I had left off.

"And how did you find that out?" He asks trying to be gentle as if she were a crystal.

"I hear you and mommy talking about it after you put us to bed sometimes…" She confesses, "Are you mad at me?" It sounds as if she's about to cry!

"No sweetheart." Peeta says sympathetically hugging her. Yeah, he is way better with words than I am, but a question still lingers in my head. Why has Klarissa been listening to what Peeta and I talk about after we put them to sleep?

"Klarissa." I say gently, "You probably have heard about the other rebellion that involved your father and I and that is why the Hunger Games don't exist anymore… or did…" And suddenly I regret saying that because my son looks at me now with intensity in his eyes. My daughter with a feeling of hopeless in her eyes. And of course my husband, Peeta, he looks like he wishes he could take back what I just said.

"And after the rebellion they decided to take the Hunger Games away, but now the capitol and government feel like the districts are going to rebel again so they are re-enforcing the Hunger Games." I polish off quickly so the kids have time for it to sink into their little genius brains of theirs.

"And the reaping is this Friday…" Peeta adds on to my final comment. I watch as my children's eyes start filling up with tears. That makes me cry and I guess seeing all three of us crying makes Peeta cry too. We all sit there holding each other for comfort until dinner.

"So Teagan and I are pretty much already reserved a spot in the games?" Klarissa asks.

"Well not really Klarissa. You have to be between the ages twelve and eighteen and your brother is only eleven." I reply.

"Honey… Teagans birthday is Friday." Peeta whispers into my ear. I look into my bedroom to see him playing with his action figures. Those bastards I think to myself. They want me to lose both of my children so they have the reaping on my son's birthday.

"Teagan." I say as I put out dinner on the table. Peeta and Klarissa both sit there like vultures looking for their pray. I sit down and Teagan joins us.

"Tomorrow is the day before the reaping…" Klarissa states. I look at her and she looks zoned out. I can tell she's worried. After all this will be her first reaping. But then I realize it. That was the same look that Prim had on her face the moment Effie called her name for the 74th Hunger Games. Terror of the fellow tributes. Terror of never coming home. Terror of death. We all eat in silence and once we're done Peeta sends the kids off to take a bath and he helps me clear the table and do the dishes.

"You're breaking down inside, aren't you?" Peeta asks me as he comes up next to me handing me a plate.

"Kind of. I mean we are sending our girl into the Hunger Games…" I say and it comes out a little meaner than I wanted it to.

"Katn-." I cut him off before he can finish my name.

"Peeta I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way!" I apologize as I realize that Klarissa has been standing there the whole time.

"Peeta." I say to him, "Turn around." As he does Klarissa takes off. She runs out the door and down the street. Peeta does his best to chase her down with his fake leg. I can't just leave Teagan here but I do anyways. I chase after both of them. They've both really got some distance on me. Once I finally catch up to Peeta we run into Haymitch.

"I saw Klarissa running that way, what'd you do to her now?" Haymitch manages to stutter out. We can both tell he's been drinking because of his breath and he stumbles everywhere. Around the kids though it seems as if he's a whole new person actually. He loves them.

"Peeta go find Klarissa please." I say in a loving voice.

"Okay, I'll see you at home." He says to me after he steals a kiss from me. I watch him walk off to find Klarissa as Haymitche's breath suddenly brings my attention away from my husband.

"I hear their playing The Hunger Games again!" He exclaims.

"Haymitch that's nothing to be excited about." I try to explain but then I realized I'm arguing with a drunken crank, which will get me nowhere, "Actually Haymitch we want you to mentor with us." I say before I can stop the words from coming out of my mouth. I can't believe I just said that.

"Why?" He says suddenly standing up straight and his words coming out right.

"Because you helped Peeta and I and you were a really big help." I lie to him. He actually was help but I'm also thinking if I can get him to help mentor I can also keep him sober and help get him away from drinking.

"Alright." He agrees taking me away from my train of thought. I'm a tad shocked but happy inside, but then a moment takes that all away. I think of Cinna and how much I miss him.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear as I finish talking to Haymitch. It's Peeta but he doesn't have Klarissa with him.

"Where is she?" I ask. He's sensing I'm worried because he kisses the top of my head and we walk home. When we open the door I find her and Teagan sitting there… with Gale? Why is he here again I ask myself. After that night when he told us about the Hunger Games coming back I thought he left to go back to the capitol. Apparently Peeta isn't too happy to see him either. His jaw tightens and his eyes again fill with anger.

"Okay before I leave this house anymore I'm locking that door and every other way of getting into this house." He says angrily.

"Sorry I got worried about Klarissa and must have rushed out the door without a second thought." I answer quickly, trying to save Gale here which I'm surprised I am doing. There's a long dead silence and then Gale speaks up.

"I saw her running and I brought her back… I know how much she means to you." He says and with that he gets up and leaves.

"Thank you Gale." We both say. He turns around and walks back to us.

"You see Prim in her, don't you Katniss?" Gale asks probably not meaning to bring back bad memories.

"She does." I reply. A smile comes across my face and with that satisfaction Gale gives me a hug and leaves. Peeta just stands there, his eyes soft matching his smile.

"Lets put the kids to bed and then head to bed ourselves. We have a big day tomorrow." He says as he grabs my hand and we walk upstairs. We both say goodnight and put our little ones to sleep. In our room Peeta goes to take a quick shower while I instantly change and curl up in bed. I can't keep from thinking about the reaping tomorrow but then I feel the warmth from Peeta's body next to me and I'm feeling a lot better and maybe the odds will be in our favor…


End file.
